Perfect or Not?
by FluffSheep
Summary: Everyone has something to hide from the outside world. Hinata was no exception. Her life was perfect, until he came along.
1. Perfect

_I AM A GENIUS... Until Sasuke Uchiha came along in my life._

Hinata laid in her bed doing her daily sit-ups. _I mean, come on! Do people actually think I got this body without any hard work?_

"Hinata." _A deep masculine voice- I can't do this, it's too weird._ Hinata shuddered.

"What's up Neji-nii?" She halted her daily morning workout and stared at her cousin.

A sly grin slowly forms on Neji's normally stoic face. "One of these days, I'm going to expose your secret and your so called 'Perfect Image' is going to shatter."

You see, Hinata Hyuuga isn't exactly what you think she is. Ever since her uncle Hizashi bought her the manga Switch Girl for Christmas, it became her reference. She doesn't know how long she's been doing this for but, for as long as she remembers. She was perfect at school and once she got home. She was the type of girl guys would stay away from. **Seriously.  
><strong>

Hinata looked at him with a scowl. "you're just bitter 'cause Itachi stole your spot as the smartest in the whole grade."

He rolled his eyes at his cousin and walked over to sit on her bed. "Isn't that the same for you with Sasuke?" A chuckle escaped his lips when he saw the frown deepen on his cousins face. "Don't be so uptight about it. Anyway, hurry up and or we'll leave without you" with that, he left her in her room.

"Hey." Neji's head popped back in view again. "Wouldn't it be funny if you and Sasuke fall in love and start dating?" He laughed as he dodged the pillow aiming for his face and left.

Hinata began to gather her stuff and headed for the shower. _Falling in love with Sasuke? How cliché can he get?_

* * *

><p>"HURRY UP HINATA-NEE!" Hanabi's voice was loud. Too loud in the morning as her father and her uncle cringed "Hanabi, you have to stop yelling in the morning. You're going to make the dogs cry."<p>

Hanabi rolled her eyes at her dad, "tou-san, first of all, Hinata-nee is always and I mean always making me late for my morning practices and second, that made no sense at all."

Hizashi took a sip of his black coffee and grinned at his brother. "She's right man, catch up bro."

Neji was about to say something about his father's speech and Hinata ran down the stairs, out the door and into the car with a piece of toast in her mouth. _When did she take her breakfast with her?_ "Well, we're off. See ya." He jiggled his car keys at Hanabi and signalling for her to finish her glass of juice and leave.

"Have fun kids!" Both of the adults said in almost unison. _And they were supposed to be twins._

* * *

><p>Hinata walked in the entrance of school and saw HIM. Standing at HER spot, with HER friends. Ino immediately saw her and waved her over. "Hey Ino, hey Naruto and sup Shinsuke" Hinata tipped her chin at Sasuke at the last greeting.<p>

Ino watched in amusement as Sasuke's left eye twitched. "My name is Sasuke and good morning to you too."

"OHHH... Hahaha, I thought so too! Forgive me and my horrible memory." Hinata smiled, a little too wide to seem real at him.

Naruto sighed and turn to his friend " come on teme, we gotta get to class." He quickly gave a peck to Ino's lips. "See you later pumpkin."

"Bye boo." Ino turned to her friend who was watching the two leave. "Sup Shinsuke?" She imitate the chin tip Hinata did earlier as she looks at her friend with the are you kidding me look.

"I can't help it" Hinata said defensively. "Every time I see him, I just wanna insult him.. And pumpkin?" She looked at Ino with the same look that was given to her earlier.

"Trust me, it's a lot better than dumpling." They began to walk to class.

Everyone thought Naruto would end up with Sakura, so when Ino and Naruto started going out. It became a shock to the whole school. As it turns out, Naruto showed obvious signs of affections to Sakura because he wanted Ino to notice him. Everyone expect him to do something unexpected and stupid but to pretend to like the enemy of the girl you like was just... Too much, even for Naruto.

Classes ended and the whole group met up for lunch.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late"

"Woah! Shikamaru, Choji, when did you two get glasses?!" Kiba looked at the two with confusion.

"We wanted to get matching friendship glasses."

"You mean you wanted too"

"No Shikamaru, WE wanted to." Choji starred at Hinata's lunch as she opened it and started eating.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke eating his bread with elegance as usual. He ate in quick but small bites, chewing his food silently and occasionally stopped to take a sip of juice. All while maintaining the perfect posture. He stopped eating for a moment and looked at Hinata. His smirk present on his face.

"Your looking at me." He said, barely audible to the rest of the group but Hinata heard it loud and clear.

_Crap! he caught me. Stay calm Hinata, act cool._ "I was looking at the bird on your shirt, don't be so full of yourself." She looked around and saw a bird flying outside.

"Hinata, I'm wearing a plain black shirt."

"I'm saying you should consider wearing shirts with tropical birds on it." Hinata mentally slapped herself. "Yknow, those graphic tees? They're really in this season."

"Okay, I'll consider it." _He knows! He totally knows!_ The look of pity on Ino's face and she knew what she should do at a time like this, she makes an excuse to leave and avoided Sasuke the whole day.

* * *

><p>"We're hoooommmee!" Hanabi sang once she unlocks the door. Hinata immediately took off her backpack and raced to her room, taking off everything and going on to her home mode. Which means putting her hair in pig tails. No, not those pretty pigtails, I'm talking lopsided messy pigtails. Taking her makeup off and putting glasses on. And finally, putting on her mother's old maternity sleepwear, a checkered long dress that flops around and once again, no, not those pretty ones. It's the ones that should only be seen by your bed and your mother.<p>

She flopped down her bed and began studying notes for her test for next month. After all, Hinata had to be perfect at school.

After a few hours of studying, Hinata put on her earphones and went stairs to the kitchen to make some snacks.

"Hey Hinata." _A deep masculine-_ wait a minute, she knows this voice. She turns around as the colours slipped from her face.

**A/N: HEYYY! I know, I know. Everyone is so out of character! :( Believe me, I do have an explanation for it. YAYAYAYYAY! first story! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! UNTIL NEXT TIME! DUN DUN DUNNNN**


	2. Or Not?

He watched as all the colour slipped from her face. "What's up? He asked nonchalantly

"NEJI-NII WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Oh this?" He pointed at his pink tutu and face full of make up. "I lost a bet with Itachi, we wanted to see if Guy sensei is related to Rock Lee and I said they were." He walks over to grab a juice box from the fridge.

"I can't believe you'd be friends with the enemy, this is total betrayal."

"We're going over for dinner too."

"What?" She looked at her cousin with her best sad puppy face. "Really? You'd do this to me?" She looked right into her cousin's eyes.

"Frowning all the time will make you ugly." Neji deadpanned.

"Being mean all the time won't get you a girlfriend." she crossed her arms and pouted.

Opal eyes blinked for a second, "I guess I'll just have to live with you and your cats then."

_How are we related?_

* * *

><p>Hinata went back to her room and and texted Ino.<p>

**Guess what Neji-nii told me.**

OH! OH! LEMME GUESS! HE'S COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET! :D

**I'm serious, Ino.**

Okay what?

**I have to go have dinner with THE ENEMY. ;[**

Oh come on, he's not that bad. He's good looking too. ^_^ Did you see the way Sakura was looking at him today? Like he's a piece of meat?

**No Ino, and your right. He's a piece of stinky meat.**

Yeah, ok. Tell that to 75% of our school female population. Anyway, I gotta go, tell me what happened later. 3

**Ok bye.**

A sigh escaped her lips as she threw her phone on her bed and went to look for an outfit that would be appropriate for a family dinner. This is going to be a looong dinner.

"Good evening" Hinata bowed as gracefully as she can towards Sasuke's parents.

"Goodness! Hikari, she's beautiful!" Mikoto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and spun her around a few times to get a good look."how old are you sweetie?"

"She's 17 this year, the same age as Sasuke-kun." Hikari said, nodding to Hanabi that she could play with Pakkun."They're both in the same school"

"Oh good, let me tell him to come down." The mothers both had a look of pure evil. At least to Hinata they did. " Sasuke-kun, come down stairs and greet our guest!"

A grumble is heard from the direction of the stairs as sound of footsteps grow closer and closer. Hinata wanted to scream and run. _Yes, that idea is very appealing at the moment._ There he is, in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Standing there with a slight bedhead. _Shit, he looks amazing even when he wakes up._

Dark onyx eyes stared into opal eyes, blinked a couple of times before politely greeting Hinata's family. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you take Hinata-chan up to your room and hang out until dinner is ready."

Before either could protest, both mothers headed to the kitchen. The fathers went to the living room to discuss whatever fathers discuss and Neji immediately raced up the stairs to find Itachi so then there were two.

"I guess, you wanna hang out in my room?"

"Okay." They walked up the stairs, she can feel her heart pounding with nervousness. I'm going to enter the enemy's territory. "Your house is beautiful."

"Hn."

He open the door and walked over to his bed. "Sit anywhere."

"Okay." She sat down on the chair by the window. They stared at each other for what seems like forever until Hinata dropped her gaze to her hands. "So how was your day?"

"Good."Another awkward silence.

_Oh my god, this is so awkward_. She looked up from her hands."That's a pretty guitar, do you play?"

"No." He looked up at his ceiling."it's for decoration purposes."

"Okay." Hinata forced her eyes to look at anything but him. "Um.. Do you like any movies? TV Shows?"

"Hinata"

"Yes?"

"Your questions are stupid"

"Having fun?" Itachi walked in. "How's the mini-date going?"

"Fuck you, Itachi." Sasuke looked annoyed."Get out."

Itachi shrugged. "Okay, Okay, Mom said dinner's ready." He turned to Hinata with a smile, ignoring the glares Sasuke is sending him. "Sorry about him, I know he's boring and rude."

"It's okay." I think. She bowed politely. "I'm Hinata, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Itachi." His smiled widen at sudden realization." Wait. Your THE Hinata?" He looked at Sasuke.

"The Hinata?" Hinata looked at Itachi.

"Yeah, you're like, all he talks about."

"No I don't."

"Sorry, correction, You're all he talks about. In his dreams." Itachi's grin widen, he could give Cheshire Cat a run for his money."You know, those kinds of dreams."

Sasuke looked absolutely horrified. Not that it shows in his expression, he just looked very pale.

"Oh! I forgot, we have to go eat."

Dinner was nice, until the alcohol kicked in. She never thought she'd ever see Sasuke looking so adorable. His cheeks were red and he's acting in a childlike behaviour. She just want to hug him and baby him._ It must be the alcohol. Yes, the alcohol._

* * *

><p>"Oh god, what did I do last night?" Hinata sat up on her bed recalling last night. <em>Maternity sleepwear, check. Make up off, check. Lopsided pigtails, check. Old Winnie the Pooh bed sheets, check. Warm body next to me, check. Okay, seems like I got home safe and got ready for bed. Wait what?<em>

**A/N: IT TURNED OUT TO BE NEJI! :D Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Busted

"Oh my god, I killed someone and slept with them." Hinata said. "My moms going to kill me." _Wait no, he's still alive. But he's in my bed._ She took the pillow away from his face.

Sasuke. He moved, sitting up with his eyes closed, muttering a few curses before rubbing his eyes to look at the unfamiliar room. _Should I say something?_

"Umm... Sasuke-kun?"

Onyx eyes turned to the unfamiliar girl next to him. "Where am I?" He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"You're at my house." She sighed, "It's me, Hinata."

He looked at her for a moment. Smiled, then frowned. _Wow, I just witness his emotions changing from one to another within a second._ "Why-"

"Look, don't ask, I have this on/off thing where I act awesome at school and at home I can do whatever."

"Ah, okay." Sasuke nodded. "Why am I in your bed?"

"I don't know." She rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I-"

"Were you trying to seduce me last night?"

"What?" Opal eyes snapped open. "No!"

"Relax." He threw off the blanket and headed for the door. "I'm joking."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Just Sasuke, and what?"

"Okay, Sasuke." She brought her blanket closer to her. "Your humour is very dry."

* * *

><p>"Oh good, you guys are up." Everyone's awake and eating breakfast already. The smell of bacon and eggs made Hinata's stomach growl.<p>

"Woah, Hinata, you look... Different." Itachi looked at her.

Neji looked up from his plate. "It's just her fetish, don't worry about it."

"It's not a fetish." She went and sat down. "How did we end up sleeping in the same bed?"

"Well, Itachi and Neji were sharing a bed so there wasn't any room" Hikari said excitedly. "Sooo, we thought it'll be okay if you guys share Hinata's bed since you're both asleep anyways."

"Okaasan, that's not okay."

"Hey quit whining" Neji said. "At least you didn't have to sleep with another dude." He looked at Itachi.

"Yeah, that's like a huge humiliation." Itachi chewed on his breakfast. "Wipe that smile off your face Sasuke."

"I hate to tell you kids but you're gonna be late for school soon." Hiashi came in the dining room and gave Hikari a kiss on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Hinata was stuck walking to school with Sasuke. Why? You can blame that on Itachi and Neji. They took the car without them. <em>I can't believe this, this morning was awkward enough. Now I have to walk to school with him as well.<em> She looked to the side to see Sasuke._ I guess I can sort of see why the girls liked him so much. _His fair complexion and flawless skin, he looked inhuman. Warmth spread on to her hands as a heavy blush crept up her neck. _W-what?_

"Hinata," Sasuke looked down. "Let's not go to school today."

_Oh my god. The tips of his ears are red._ Looking at Sasuke made Hinata blush even more.

"O-Okay." she managed to choke out.

He held on to her hand and walked. Occasionally talked. Like, a few words before one of them becomes too shy. After a while, they gave up and chose to just enjoy the comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>The door closed, the bed squeak as Hinata climbed on top and laid down. A long dreamy sigh escaped her lips as she lift up her hand to recall the events that occur earlier. She could still feel the softness of his hand. How it made her heart pound. <em>No no, I can not be in love with Sasuke. I can't... <em>

**A/N: I've been itching to write that scene omg. And I finally wrote it!**


	4. Deal

_I've watched her since I first transferred here. I fell in love at first sight. The one girl I've ever wanted HATES me._ Sasuke was crying, on the inside of course. When Sasuke first saw Hinata, he wasn't captivated by her body nor her unique eyes. It was those full pouty lips. It wasn't known to Sasuke that Hinata was his ideal woman until he first laid eyes on her. She was so pretty, and so sweet. Recalling back to yesterday morning when purposely said his name wrong. _Shinsuke, Hinata is so cute_.

"OIIIII TEEEMMEEE!" Sasuke closed his eyes trying to ignore his friend banging on the door. "LEMME IN."

He gave a long sigh before walking over to the door. " What do you want, dobe?"

"Just let me in first," he can hear his grin from the other side of the door. "I've got something juicy." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It took him a moment to decide whether to let him in or not.

"You skipped class yesterday." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at him. "With Hi-na-ta." Some more brow wiggling.

"So?"

"So? Karin saw the two of you holding hands yesterday." Naruto jumped onto his bed landing face first. "Hwai didi you hell he?"

"What?"

Naruto's head whipped around facing Sasuke."Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends." Azure eyes growing moist.

"Don't get your tears on my pillow," Sasuke yawned. "And I didn't ask her out."

Naruto sprung up from the bed pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke."YOU. MEAN. TO. TELL. ME. YOU HAVEN'T MADE A MOVE YET?" He held his hand against his chest as if to hold his heart in place, an exaggerated shock face present. "PUH-LEASE. TELL ME. I AM CRAZY AND I JUST IMAGINED EVERYTHING."

"Teme! You don't understand how it breaks my heart when I see you single." He said in a serious tone.

"Dobe, for the last time, I'm not going on any damn double dates with you so you can forget it."

"Awww! Come on, why not? It'll be fun. You and Hinata, me and Ino."

"Sasuke-kuuuuunnn, don't ignore me." He said in his best Hinata voice. "I'm sorry, please don't ignore me."

"Sasuke.." He pokes him. "I'm calling Hinata." He takes out his phone from his jean pockets.

"Calling her right now..." No response. "Ah, Hinata-chan!" He put her on speaker.

"Good evening Naruto-kun." Sasuke's ears perks up like a puppy's.

Before Naruto even said a word, Sasuke dragged him by the collar outside and slammed the door.

"Hello?"

Sasuke absentmindedly dug his palm to decide whether he should say something or not. Not it is. He grabbed the phone and threw it out the window.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Hinata narrowed her eyes at her phone when she heard a loud crash. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" No response again.<p>

She hung up. _I want to hear his voice. _Yesterday, Sasuke took her to the nearest park. They ...talked.

He was the first to break the silence."Is your cousin like that too? Y'know, the cool image and stuff?" He shrugged.

Hinata starred at him for a second. "Oh no, he's not, he's just misunderstood. He gets nervous around people and freezes."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sasuke-ku- I mean, Sasuke," she straighten up her posture a little. "What are we here for?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you need to talk, or else I'm going back to school."

"What did you like about Naruto?"

Hinata had once had a crush on Naruto before. Everyone in the school knew, but it immediately disappear after finding out his interest in Ino. Now, she wishes the best for those two.

"He was bright, and inspiring. Everything I want to be." Maybe it was her imagination, but sadness flashed in Sasuke's eyes before going away. She felt a pang to her heart, but she doesn't know why."But, I don't like him now..." Why did I tell him?

"Maybe we should go back to school after all." She nibbled on her bottom lips. "Kakashi-sensei would be mad." She babbled on and on..

"Tell me more about the switch thing."

"Well.." She pursed her lips. "I love to be praised."

"What?"

"I know it's unusual but...I figured as long as I act perfect in front of everyone," She paused. " I'd get the approval of those around me, unfortunately, I can't do that all the time. It's so exhausting."

"Why not just give up then? Be who you want to be." He crossed his arms.

"I can't do that, everyone will know I'm a fake!" She looked at him like he was crazy. "You better not tell anyone."

"Sure," Sasuke smirked. "In one condition."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. "What?"

"Be my girlfriend."

He thought of her reaction to his condition.

"No!" She looked pale. " What is this? A K-Drama?" She didn't let him respond. "I'm sorry but this is reality, there's no way I'd date someone I don't like."

He spoke slowly and calmly. "I guess everyone will know the real you by tomorrow."

"You can't do that."

"Look, all I need is a human shield." He pinched the bridge on his nose as he continue to explain. "I'm tired of turning down confessions... That's why I need a girl who isn't interested in me."

"So.. A fake relationship." She consider it for a moment. Weighing her options.

"Yes. A fake relationship."

"Fine, I'll do it."

_One step at a time... I guess_.


	5. Begin

"Hurry up." A cranky Sasuke was not what she planned this morning. When her mother woke her up this morning telling her that Sasuke was outside, she couldn't be anymore terrified. Sure, she agreed to the plan, but did he have to rush into letting her parents know?

"What are you doing?"

"Going to school."

"You're forgetting something." He grabbed her hand. "Couples are supposed to hold hands."

She felt her cheeks burning. "We're not at school." She tried to shake off his hand.

"Karin saw us the other day." He tighten his grip on her. "I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

><p>"TEMMEE! You lied to me!" Naruto flung himself onto Sasuke. "You said you guys aren't going out!"<p>

Sasuke dodged him. "Hn." He turned to Hinata. "I'll see you at lunch." He grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him to class.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm waiting." Ino gave her an expected look as she sat down next to her.<p>

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to tell me what's going on," she swear Ino had stars in her eyes. "With you and Sasuke."

"We're... Listen, Ino, there's something important I have to tell you about Sasuke after class." Hinata said in a hush tone.

"Why not now?" Ino responded equally as quiet.

"Because you'll scream it out loud... I know you Ino."

"Hehe, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>"You guys aren't really dating?!"<p>

They sat on an area of the school with the least amount of students during break.

"Shhhh. Be quiet Ino." Hinata brought a finger in front of her lips.

"Ops, sorry." Ino clapped her hands together. "So why were you guys holding hands and stuff?"

"Ino. You swear you'll never tell anyone."

"I swear I swear."

"Y'know my home mode?"

"When you look 30 years older than your actual age?"

"Yeah, well, he found out and blackmailed me."

"THAT CRAZY SONOVABITCH! WATCH WHAT-" Hinata held on to Ino's arms as tightly as possible."Ino, you can't do anything. He'll expose me, and I'll never find a boyfriend like you want me to."

She watched as Ino's expression relaxed. "But, but, he's so mean. Pretty but mean." Ino whined.

"I know Ino, I know." Hinata patted Ino's head in a motherly way.

* * *

><p>"I don't see how that will make Hinata like you." Naruto declared before going back to his ramen.<p>

"You don't see a lot of things dobe." Sasuke waved him off.

"I'm starting to feel bad for Hinata-chan." Naruto signalled his hand towards to waitress for another bowl of ramen. "You're taking advantage of her kindness."

When Sasuke explained about how the two started fake dating, he left out the blackmailing part. That's why Naruto can't understand why Hinata would do this.

"How are you going to get her to be your real girlfriend now?" Naruto chuckled, "that's like worst than being friend zoned."

Sasuke looked down at his lunch box full of cherry tomatoes. He sighed,"I don't know, I'll think of something."

"Hey, if you need any help, I'll always be there for you." Naruto patted his shoulders.

Sasuke eyed him warily.

"Hey! I'm being sincere, quit being a hardass."

"Quit being an idiot." He nodded towards Ino walking towards them in greeting. She frowned in return.

"Hey Ino, where's Hinata?" Naruto looked up from his 28th bowl of ramen.

"She's in the washroom," she shot a glare at Sasuke. "We'll see her in class."

* * *

><p>A bruised Hinata sat limply against the washroom wall. Breathing heavily as she tried to fight the pain aching through her whole body. Opal eyes looked up to meet emerald ones.<p>

"You little bitch, no one takes Sasuke-kun away from me."

**A/N: I honestly do believe that Naruto can devour 28 bowls of ramen. Hmmmm... There has to be conflict in the story right? *nodding* Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Bye bye *waves***

******The lines indicates a change in location and time :D**


End file.
